The Bittersweet Journey
by shxrlocked
Summary: [Sequel to The Bittersweet Failsafe]: After Evelyn played a part in Klaus' desiccation, the awakened hybrid sends the doppelganger twin he has recklessly fallen for off to New Orleans. There, she will learn what it truly means to be a vampire, and Evelyn will take her first steps in to the stages of being a vampire... With Kol as her guide. [Set throughout season 4].
1. Prologue

In the precious minutes before dawn, two men can be seen standing in the shadows of an alleyway. One is dressed in baggy, black jeans and a t-shirt to match and appears almost invisible as his darkened skin does anything but contrast against the alley's shade. He has a cocky air about him; it is something you can sense from his slouched stance and sparkling black eyes. Everything about this creature screams danger, yet his caller does not run. This man is dressed in a fine cut suit that is pressed to perfection, and his pale skin contrasts magnificently with the shadows. But don't be fooled by appearances; they may look different, but they are both the same. Aside from the fact that one is only as dangerous as the other due to numbers…

"Klaus said you wanted to speak to me," The cocky man says, becoming bored of silence. "Said something about a girl…?"

"Indeed," Elijah nods once, tightly, and then tilts his head to the side in gesture at the car behind him. There, a young girl – who looks to be around eighteen – sleeps. Her skin is clinging to bone, and her once olive tone looks pasty against the leather seats.

"Is that _her_?" The first asks, eyes narrowing curiously. He begins walking towards the car but is stopped before he can get past the superior creature before him.

"Marcel, I must warn you, Niklaus will be extremely infuriated with you or anyone within this town if they so much as lay a finger on her. Is that understood?"

"What, Klaus?" Marcel chuckles, "Are we talking about the same guy, here, Elijah?"

"She is extraordinarily important. Not only to him but to our entire family, so you will look after her. Is that understood? If she breaks rules – which I assure you, she will – then you will _not_ harm her."

"Not to worry, brother. _I'm_ here."

A third male joins the other two, easing the building tension ever-so-slightly as he saunters over. He is dressed in blue jeans with a red hoodie and grey t-shirt, looking much younger than the other two as he stands beside Elijah.

"Kol," Elijah nods, "I wasn't aware you were in New Orleans."

"I didn't want any of you to be, but I overheard your little chat and decided that I just _had_ to stop by. But let us skip the formalities. Niklaus has sent you here with sweet little Evelyn to teach her a lesson, hmm?"

"All will be explained to _her_ later on," Elijah replies, "But, as for now, she is going to need blood."

"Did Niklaus _really_ tell you to leave her with Marcel?"

Elijah turns towards his brother properly, now, and glares down at him like their father used to. This causes Kol to roll his eyes.

"Calm down, _father_. I was merely curious."

"He trusts Marcel," Elijah replies, somewhat snappily now. "So yes, _brother_, he did indeed."

"Well, Marc. You have nothing to concern yourself about," Kol walks over to the man and pats his shoulder, "I'll look after her instead."

"Will Klaus really like that?" Marcel questions, glancing over at Elijah.

"Not like-"

"Oh, calm down, Elijah. I can assure you that I do not plan to bring any harm to her."

Elijah narrows his eyes, "It is not physical harm I am concerned with, Kol-" He breaks off, though, because a thought begins to form. It's silly, really. Preposterous… But it _could_ work. For so long now Kol (and Niklaus) have seemed to feel nothing but negative emotions. Evelyn brought out a better side of Klaus that is yet to fully evolve; could she do the same with Kol? Perhaps not romantically, as he is one-hundred per cent sure she would never do such a thing to hurt Klaus emotionally, but as a friend?

"Alright," Elijah nods, "But Marcel, I want your word that you will protect Evelyn Gilbert. She may not be an Original but she should most certainly be treated as one."

"Of course, whatever Klaus asks for he shall receive… Now, can you give me what_ I_ asked for?"

Elijah reaches in to his pocket and tosses a small amulet over, which Marcel catches with excellent precision. As he admires his new token the Original turns away and begins heading back to his car, his brother hot on his heels.

"There's something else you need to know, Kol." Elijah murmurs, capturing his brother's interest once more. Those oak eyes, so much like his own, look up to him as he speaks, "Niklaus compelled Evelyn to keep away from Mystic Falls. If _anyone_ attempts to look for her you must compel them to head back – do _not_ kill them."

"Why did he send her away?"

"Because he realized that she wasn't ready to settle down. She is still an infant to our lifestyle, and he wants her to experience that in order for her to grow up and in to her new heightened emotions. Apparently she has been extremely hard to handle as of late, and the desiccation was the final straw."

"So, I've got myself a snappy little thing?" Kol asks, smirking as he stops outside the car door closest to her stiffened, skeletal figure, "I do get to revitalise her, don't I?"

"Of course; she was locked up to ensure that she would not want to get in touch with Klaus; he knew this was the best way to anger her," He sighs, "And 'make her pay' for what she did to him, too."

"What about her sister?" Kol asks, "Elena Gilbert? How is vampirism treating her?"

"She has completed the transition, as far as I know, and the Salvatore brothers are now helping her as much as they can. I can imagine Elena will call Evelyn frequently, so she can be asked at that point. Now, I have to go. Take Evelyn to your living place and feed her. Oh, and do not give her first tour during the night – I am not entirely sure if she will take kindly to the supernatural nightlife at first…"

"Understood," Kol nods before opening up the door and tossing her body over his shoulder, "Farewell brother."

Elijah nods, "Goodbye, Kol. Keep her safe."

Within a minute Elijah has drove off, and Kol is left doused in the orange-and-pink hues of the morning sun as it finally makes an appearance. With lithe movements he leaps up three storeys - straight on to the balcony of his flat – and slides the glass door open. It is nothing special; the walls are painted a burgundy red in every room, with the exception of the bathroom which is tiled black, and the wooden floorboards are all coated with a black polish. The furniture, however, is nowhere near as elegant; the faded brown couch against the right wall is falling apart with stuffing and springs poking out of various places, and the once-yellow refrigerator at the back wall besides white counters is showing its age with peeling paint and a strange clattering sound once every five-to-ten minutes. The doors are all a faded white, too, as he has not got round to painting them yet, and his bedroom is nothing but a bare mattress with four pillows at the top and a suitcase packed with his clothes.

The Original places Evelyn's drained body on the couch and then heads straight over to the refrigerator, staring down at the unconscious human sprawled on the ground. She is a pretty creature, but he can do nothing more but appreciate her beauty for a few seconds as the scent of her blood causes his mouth to water. But he doesn't need her, now. He's already drained half of it. Instead of grabbing her and taking what was his he drags her over to the couch, causing the thing to whimper.

"Hush, darling. It'll be over soon," He croons with feigned care as he strokes her honey-coloured hair from her sweat-covered face. He strikes so suddenly that she doesn't stand a chance; his teeth re-open the congested wound from earlier and she cries out, but the sound is weak, and no human would be foolish enough to help her now. He pulls away and forces her to her knees before grabbing her hair and positioning her throat over Evelyn's dry lips.

"Hmmph," She groans nonsensically; limbs quivering as the scent of fresh blood awakens her. Her eyes shoot open, looking dry and wild as a wolf as it is about to tear off its prey's limbs. Seeing that she is too weak to grab the being, Kol pushes the wound to Evie's lips and smiles slight as he hears her fangs sliding in, cutting fresh holes in to its skin. The thing cries out again, begging for life, but Evelyn is too hungry to care who or what she is killing as she begins sucking with more and more fervour. When the blonde is limp and her heart beats have silenced, Kol shoves her aside.

"More," She groans, "Need… More…"

"Alright, darling," He _tsks_ sarcastically, "But I'm not getting it for you."

"K-Kol?" Evie's eyes fall on to his face, and she frowns, "What're you doing here?"

"This is my neck of the woods, not yours."

"Your…" She coughs, "Where am I?"

"New Orleans, the land of the living dead; the greatest supernatural playground throughout all of America, and my_ favourite_ home."

"Why am I here?" She asks weakly, and then pauses for a moment before saying: "I can't go home. I'm not allowed."

"You've been compelled by your boyfriend, dearest," Kol explains, "That's what you get for attempting to kill an Original."

"_Kill_?" Evie hisses, although it sounds nowhere near as menacing as it would if she was up to her full strength, "If _anyone_ thinks that I tried to kill him then they're _insane_!"

"So you're not sorry?" The Original's eyebrows raise in question; Evelyn releases a large sigh and purses her lips. Her entire expression screams 'I don't want to talk about it'. Under any other circumstance he'd push the subject further, but Evie isn't up to arguing right now so he decides to let her keep to herself a while longer.

Now that she has gained more of her bearings, Evelyn finally looks around to get a sense for where she is. She admires the small flat with unease; New Orleans. She recalls Klaus mentioning this place once, although he merely touched the surface of the subject. He created this town and that is the extent of her knowledge on the subject. It was a time full of death and destruction for him, so something tells her that he has not chosen this place so she can meet nice, friendly vampires that will show her how to feed without killing…

_Killing_.

She looks down at the floor and gasps.

"No… No, no, no! What have I-?" She chokes on her words as she eyes the lifeless body below her, "She's dead…"

"Oh, Evelyn, don't be like that," Kol groans, "You were starving, and she was going to die anyway."

"I _killed_ her! Kol, and it's _your fault_!"

"I was _saving_ you!"

"You could have fed me blood bags! You didn't have to… I can't even… Get out!"

"_What?_"

"I said _get out_!" She hisses as tears of grief, guilt and rage blur her vision, "Leave. Me. Alone."

"This is _my_ home, Evelyn, so if you're after redemption or salvation or whatever it is you expect to receive once I'm gone then _you_ get out."

She's still weak, but she manages to pull herself from the couch and make her way over to the balcony. The dawn is almost blinding to her sensitive eyes but she continues by forcing her legs over the balcony's barricade and falls to the ground. She hadn't been expecting it to be much like a human falling from that height; she'd forgotten that this is a side effect of not feeding. With a yelp, both of Evelyn's legs collapse in on themselves. The snapping causes the tears in her eyes to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh my God," A voice gasps. Evie tilts her head up to see a man, who appears to be in his twenties, approaching her, "Did you just _jump_ from three storeys up!?"

"My legs," She sobs, "Help me."

She's never felt so pathetic. Is this what Klaus had wanted when he sent her here? To humiliate her? To prove to her that she's not really a vampire at all, just a pathetic echo of one? It hurts. It all hurts. She killed someone, Klaus doesn't want her, her family helped bleed her dry, her dad is dead, Amelia thinks she's a monster… And she's so _hungry_.

The man has knelt down to examine her legs. She can hear his heart pumping wildly against his ribcage as his skin touches hers. They're cold. He _knows_. How can he know? The blood. The pain. Why should she put up with it? She's a vampire, and Klaus wants her to prove it. Why doesn't she just shut it all off? There's nothing left to live for anyway. She killed someone; she may as well embrace the monster now.

It happens in seconds, but she feels every emotion shutting down; joy, love, excitement, guilt, sadness, grief, hatred. And more, until there's nothing there. She grabs for the man's arm before he can run and opens her eyes, feeling nothing as he cries for her to stop. Evelyn then pulls him down so she can get to his throat and, once there, sinks her fangs unforgivingly in to his throat.

From three storeys up, Kol Mikaelson is watching the scene from his balcony like a passing festival is taking place below. As Evelyn finishes off the remaining drops and then stands, he calls down to her.

"Hey, Evelyn!" He leaps from the balcony to stand beside her, "As epic as the daytime is here, I think we should stay indoors until the night. Then I can give you a tour of what New Orleans _really_ has to offer."

Evelyn licks the blood from her lips and considers Kol for a moment before shaking her head, "I want clothes."

"Right," He chuckles, "Klaus forgot to send some of those… Alright then, come on, there's some market stalls closer to the centre."

So she follows, feeling nothing. Merely admiring her surroundings and ignoring the way her mouth waters whenever a heartbeat comes in to their vicinity. Occasionally she'll see something that reminds her of Klaus, or something that highlights the contrasts between New Orleans and her home back in Mystic Falls, but it's never an emotional attachment. She feels nothing for it. Nothing for Elena, nothing for Klaus… All she feels is a hunger; a thirst for blood.

God, she's going to have fun draining this down _dry_…


	2. The Invitation

The streets are teaming with the supernatural when the night _finally_ roles in. Evelyn places the now empty bottle of bourbon down on to the ground and falls on to the mattress beside Kol, closing her eyes to listen to the hypnotic sound of the throbbing music echoing through the streets. She finds it almost hard to believe that there were actually human beings walking around during the day, because by the sounds of the too-quiet footsteps and thrum of thirst from down below it seems like the only inhabitants of New Orleans are vampires.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kol asks, looking over at the still newbie beside him. Her clothes are a lot better suited for her – a pair of black, wet-look leggings and a red nebula vest that clings to her curves accompanied by red vans and messy waves for hair. It is the last thing he imagined the pretty much anti-mainstream Evelyn Gilbert in, yet it looks absolutely magnificent.

"It's not boring," She shrugs and then opens one eye, "When can we join them?"

"Whenever you wish, Miss Gilbert."

She beams at him and jumps to her feet.

"Well then, Mr Mikaelson, get yourself on your feet and show me what New Orleans truly has to offer."

How could he _ever_ turn down such a request? With a smirk Kol pushes himself to his feet and takes her hand.

"Follow me."

He takes her out to the balcony and watches her expression as she sees the New Orleans nightlife for the first time; her expression is emotionless, of course, but there's a fierceness in her eyes that tells him that she is very much pleased with what the streets have to offer. Evie's grip on Kol's hand tightens slightly as she turns to him.

"Let's join them, then."

They fall down to the ground together, and Kol ensures that he has a tight grip on her hand before manoeuvring his way through the mass of undead bodies swaying, drinking and kissing. Kol enjoys New Orleans because of this devil-may-care vibe; many of the vampires in this town are here simply because they can feel nothing with others. From personal experience Kol can tell you that it is much more fun that way; he was the first one to shut his emotions off, after becoming a vampire, and being around Finn the entire time did not make that an enjoyable experience…

Not that he'd listened to his brother anyway.

"Stop thinking," Evie mumbles, "It's boring. I want to dance."

"It seems your bossiness is heightened with emotionlessness," He jokes before pulling her to his chest, "Let us dance, then."

As their bodies sway, Kol is reminded of a different time. The first time he met Evie. They had danced then; in that ballroom back in his family home at Mystic Falls. The music had differed greatly from the Bon Jovi song currently blaring through the streets, but Kol finds himself preferring this to what they had previously had. Evelyn is a lot more fun now she doesn't care about his older brother. Evie is enjoying herself much more, too. But she can see that Kol is _still_ thinking; she rolls her eyes.

"Am I going to have to find someone fun to hang out with?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol asks indignantly.

"You're _still_ thinking!" She snaps, "Stop it, or I'll have to _make_ you."

"Oh?" Kol raises an eyebrow, "And how will you do that?"

"Kol Mikaelson!" Someone bellows from beside them; both Kol and Evie turn to meet the eyes of a _gorgeous _blonde vampire with hair down to her waist and eyes the colour of the morning sky. Kol grins coyly as he releases Evie to pull the woman in to a hug.

"Penelope Fitzgerald!" He laughs, "It's been a long time since I saw your delectable little self," He pulls away and enters a conversation with her, leaving Evie to momentarily stand on the side-lines. Kol seems so happy to see this woman, who looks equally as pleased, and it's _boring_. She really doesn't want to stand around and watch Kol speak to old friends; she's hungry. So, when she is certain Kol is distracted, she sneaks off in to the crowd and listens intently for a heartbeat…

On the outskirts of the crowd she hears it; thumping quickly, alerting her to the fact that they are already being preyed upon. Well, not if she can help it. This human is hers as far as she is concerned. Doesn't matter if they were stupid enough to fall in to someone else's grasp or if someone else brought it here, she wants it. Various vampires his and curse at her as she pushes them aside but she couldn't care less; when she finally reaches the human she finds a group preying upon him, one of them breaks the boys arm and laughs giddily as they shriek. Evie can hear heartbeats nearby – they're probably cowering in a home – but no one comes to assist him. And why on earth would they?

"Humans," Evie sighs as she pushes her way in to the group. The various male vampires now surrounding her and the boy wolf whistle as they admire her, but she ignores their objectifications as she stares down at the human. He looks to be around her age with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Hmm, like Klaus'.

"Help me," He begs.

"Your race is so _pathetic_," Evie groans, grabbing a fistful of his hair and kneeling so her lips are at his ear, "You're always begging for help. I used to be strong, for one of you, but I'd still need assistance in the end. I was nearly killed, once. My boyfriend bit me. I wanted to be strong but he'd almost killed me. He had to save me… Funny how, in the end, the vampires always seem to save the humans…"

"Save _them_!?" One particularly vulgar male shouts, "What're you on, kitten?"

Evie ignores him and stares down at the boy, instead. He really does look like Klaus; he even has that curl to his hair, and his eyes practically mirror his.

"I want this one," She growls, turning to look at the crowd, "I want this human for myself."

"Not likely!" That same man shouts, "Rarest blood type there is, 'im! Even sex couldn't change me mind!"

"But I could, right?"

A dark skinned vampire enters the group, and all of the other vampires suddenly cower. Even the human seems to become a lot more terrified than he already was.

"Don't run," Evie whispers, compelling the boy before releasing her grip on his hair and analysing the newest member of the group. He definitely has that air of superiority. Everything about this man screams leader, from his stance to the gleam in his midnight eyes. His lips break out in to a grand smile as he walks over to Evelyn, stopping about two centimetres in front of her.

"You must be Evelyn Mikaelson," He says, loud enough for the others to hear. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Mikaelson-?"

"Did he just say Mikaelson?"

"An Original?

Evie narrows her eyes suspiciously at the mysterious man, but he looks away to glance around at the group and throws a careless arm around Evie's shoulders.

"Listen up, everybody!" Even the music shuts off, and the streets become unnaturally silent. Evie stares around at everyone as they watch her helper. "This is Evelyn Mikaelson – she's the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid who built this town. I want you all to treat her as your Queen, understood?" He smirks, "Because that's exactly what she is."

And, just like that, as he snaps his fingers the spell of silence is uplifted and everyone goes back to what they were doing. The group of vampires who were previously surrounding them break away, leaving the human to Evelyn's disposal. She turns to the man as soon as they have left and looks him over.

"What was that for? Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Easy, _easy_," He grabs the human by his collar and ignores it's groaning, "One question at a time, sweetheart. I'm Marcel. I'm the king of this town, and I know who you are because when you were sent here Klaus ordered me to take care of you. Here, take your blood bag."

"Klaus?" She frowns, "Why would he do that?"

"You're his girlfriend, right?" Marcel questions, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Yes," She nods, "Or I was. Don't really care anymore."

"_Oh_," He cackles, "You've flipped the _switch_!"

"Emotions are tedious," She sighs, tossing the human over her shoulder, "Anyway, thanks for the help. Pretty sure I didn't need it but you've definitely given me a good deal for the long run. See you around, Marcel."

"Where're you going?"

"Kol's apartment," She replies, "I'm bored now. And I want to play with my new toy…"

"How about you meet me tomorrow?" He asks, "During the day?"

"Alright…" She sighs, "Where?"

"I'll wait below Kol's balcony, ten-thirty?"

"Right," She nods, "See you then."

~x~

When Kol stumbles in to his apartment fatigue is fatally threatening to overtake him. He slams the door shut behind him and grabs a bottle of warm water from the faulty fridge and downs it in one before entering the bedroom.

He's shocked awake.

"Bloody _hell_," He growls, "_Evie_!"

"What's up with _you_?" She asks, tugging her arm away from the human's eager grasp. He whimpers, trying to enclose his mouth around a bite wound she created for him, but she holds his hair in her hands to stop him.

"Have you… Did you _sleep _with it?"

"I wouldn't call it sleeping."

"I wasn't expecting you to take to vampirism so… _Quickly._"

"What can I say," She shrugs, "I've been putting emotionlessness off for a while," She meets the humans eyes, "Go to sleep. You're not allowed to leave this apartment until I say." When the boy nods off she pushes the blanket off herself, causing Kol's eyes to widen. She moves with the grace of a hunting python as she advances on him; slowly, coyly. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all," He breathes.

"You sure?" She asks, grabbing him by the hoodie and pinning him to the wall of the bedroom. She immediately begins running kisses down his neck, and Kol can't help but feel… Well, _helpless_ to her. He's never wanted anything more in his life. She's beautiful, ruthless, utterly infuriating and kind all at once… With her humanity on, that is. So when she suddenly shoves him away he almost whimpers.

"No, I'm bored of that," She sighs before heading in to the kitchen. Kol remains with his back against the wall, fighting to regain his composure. He feels like a child who just had their favourite toy handed to them and taken away all at once.

"You _bitch_," He seethes.

"It's not _my _fault you're boring."

_God_, he wants to wring her skinny little neck. How dare she have the nerve-? Tiredness is making his limbs feel heavy but the anger from his humiliation is too hot for him to think of anything else right now. _Let him be mad_, Evie thinks to herself. It's his loss, not hers.

When she's dressed (in blue jeans and a navy-and-white striped t-shirt) she runs a comb through her hair, sorts out her make-up and then checks the clock on her cell. Ten-twenty five.

"Kol," She calls, "If that human's dead when I get back I'll make you pay for it."

She returns to the balcony and stares down. He's still not around. With an exasperated exhale she tosses her legs over the barricade and falls, grinning at the humans who scurry away from her. _How is it even possible for them to know about vampires without calling the police or something? _Just as Evie finds herself silently questioning this, Marcel's figure becomes apparent within the crowd.

"'Morning, Evelyn," He beams, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, well, this better be interesting. I was enjoying my pet."

"I'm sure Kol will take care of it for you. Now c'mon, let's get some coffee and we can talk."

So she follows him, marvelling at the difference between the night and day within this crazy city. It doesn't take long for them to arrive at their destination; the coffee shop of which Marcel was speaking of is placed on the corner of that exact street. The green Starbucks sign catches Evelyn's eye as they enter. Marcel turns his black eyes to her and grins.

"Whatever you want is on me."

"Awesome, I'll have a caramel macchiato."

With that she leaves to find a seat, and five minutes later the vampire has her hands wrapped around the warmth of her paper coffee cup as the King of the city sits across, admiring her with curiosity.

"Why you?" He asks, taking Evelyn back.

"Excuse me?"

"Why, after all this time, did Klaus finally… Find someone," He frowns, "Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful woman, but the Klaus I knew wasn't the 'settling down' type… What changed?"

"I'm emotionless," She mutters, "I'm not up for conversations about my pathetic past. Klaus is… He's changed a lot. To put it bluntly he's gone soft."

"Klaus?" Marcel raises his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, have you got the wrong hybrid or-?"

"I may not feel anymore but I still remember," She sighs, "Klaus isn't the same man he was. I'm glad he's not here, actually, because he's pretty boring. Kol's almost just as bad, fawning over me like a lost puppy. Anyone would think he was a horny human teenager."

"Whoa," Marcel cannot help but chortle as he speaks, "Sharp tongued, huh? I'm starting to see why Klaus changed his ways."

"Ugh, don't go soft. Soft wouldn't suit you, King of New Orleans," She says, smirking at him.

"Careful, Miss Gilbert," He warns, leaning in closer and whispering his words, "We wouldn't want to tread in to dangerous waters."

"Tread?" She purrs, "I'm bored. Danger is fun. I want to jump in."

"Do remember that Klaus is the most powerful Original on this planet, not to mention completely immortal."

"You've kept in contact then." She narrows her eyes curiously, "So why did you feel the need to ask about him?"

"We don't talk often. I mean, we spoke a few days back, but it was about you."

"About me?" Evelyn persists.

"All he said was to look out for you."

"I don't _need_ looking out for," She huffs, "I'm not a child."

Marcel chuckles at that. Evelyn is about to ask what he finds so amusing, but before she can he pulls something out of his pocket and places it on the table.

"This is an amulet I got a few days back. Now, I don't know if you're aware, but witches aren't allowed to perform magic in this town-"

"Not that I care."

"Oh, you will. I'm letting you know all of this because I'm interested in having you join the day walkers."

"Who're they?"

"My inner circle," Marcel grins, "Anyway, Elijah Mikaelson picked this up for me when he brought you here. I'd sent it to an old friend who cast a spell to find out who created this. Unfortunately it only pointed her to its previous owner; a witch called Davina. Now, I know for a fact that Miss Davina has some witchy friends lying around, so I need someone to ruffle her feathers and get the name of the witch who made this. You up for it?"

"What does the amulet do?" Evie asks, but Marcel just flashes her another smile.

"All will be answered, but first off I need a deal or no deal."

"Hmm…" Evie weighs up the pros and cons of being in Marcel's little group. They're sure to be more fun than Kol, plus that'll mean she's practically running town (albeit a few steps lower than Marcel himself), but then again she imagines Kol will give her an earful for it. Is the status worth a lecture?

"All the humans you want, access to all areas… I'll even give you an edited map of town…"

"Alright," She nods, "I'll find your witch."

"Epic!" Marcel extends his hand out across the table and Evelyn takes it to shake, "Stop by here in two days' time, same time, with the witch."

"You never mentioned a time limit," Evie frowns.

"I'm an impatient man," He chuckles and throws some money down on the table, "I'll see you then, Mrs Mikaelson."

"I'm not married to him," She mutters.

"Not _yet_…" Marcel adds, and then quickly departures before she can put up an argument. Once he has exited out the door Evelyn downs the rest of her coffee and stands up, enjoying the warmth running through her veins as it warms her system. If a human was to come in to contact with her now they'd think her to be human; warm drinks have this effect on vampire bodies for a few hours.

"Honey, I'm home!" Evie calls around ten minutes later, entering through the front door of the apartment. Her pet is still passed out on the mattress, only now he has a paper bag and a glass of water by his side. Kol exits out of the bathroom with a murderous look on his face.

"I had to feed it, seeing as you forgot to."

"Aww," Evie ruffles his hair and Kol immediately attempts to get away, "Thanks Kolly!"

"I don't want to babysit a human," He snaps, "I'm going out."

"Great, then you can take me to the club everyone was talking about last night."

"Evelyn Gilbert," He smirks despite himself, "Look at you! I can just imagine my brother's reaction to you like this…"

"Stop bringing Klaus up and take me to the club," She huffs, "Before I ask for directions and go myself."

~x~

Four hours later, Kol is slurring his words and dancing with various women on the dance floor – one of those being that blonde from last night. Evie, who is leaning against one of the brick walls of the club, is watching the scene with scouring eyes. She hadn't really wanted to go clubbing. In fact, she's quite tired considering she hasn't really slept for… Well, a while, and she still hasn't recovered from her bloodletting experience. But Marcel has given her two days to find this witch, and Evelyn is confident that this is a good place to start. She heads up to the bar and waits for the waiter to walk over.

"Can I get you something?" He asks; as soon as she meets his eyes she begins to compel him.

"Do you know a witch called Davina?"

"No," He replies in monotone.

"Do you know anyone who might?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"The witch who works in the store above this club. Lia, she's called."

"Thanks, sweetie!" She says, and then leans over the counter to plant a kiss on his cheek before glancing over at Kol. He's far too pissed to pay any attention to her now, so instead of enjoying the nightlife Evie makes her escape.

The humans are finishing off packing up their festivities, when Evelyn makes it outside. The sun is just beginning to set over the horizon as her stomach begins to growl. She finds a teen whom has strayed away from her mother to feast on in an alleyway before dumping the body in a pile of trash and heading back around to the front door of the store the waiter talked about. As she pushes the door open the tinkling of a bell can be heard; smart move, witch.

"Whose there?" A voice calls, and a few moments later an auburn haired woman steps out from the storage cupboard behind the desk. "Oh," She glowers, "A vampire."

"Are you Lia?" Evelyn questions; admiring the souvenir trinkets on the stands as she approaches the checkout.

"Who's asking?" The woman shoots back, making Evelyn smile.

"You're careful, I like that." Evie picks up a snow globe up from the shelf in front of her and grins.

"If you're here to play mindgames-"

"I'm here on business," She snaps, placing the snow globe back and picking up one of the many pencils on show, "For Marcel, if that stops that bratty attitude of yours."

"Marcel?" She sounds a lot politer all of a sudden. Perhaps there really are perks in being a day walker.

"Yes. So, I'll ask again," Evie slams down the pencil on the table and pulls out a dollar, "Are you Lia?"

"I am."

"Awesome," She beams, "I'll have some gum as well. And you'll tell me if you know where I can find Davina."

"She's the most innocent witch I've ever met. I can assure you that Davina will not have breached the rules-"

"Hey, hey, calm down sweetie. I'm not going to hurt anybody," She giggles, "I just want to talk to her, that's all."

Lia looks disgusted at Evie, but she continues speaking politely as she says, "Two streets down from here. She lives with her grandmother in one of the apartments above an antiques store. You'll know it when you see it."

"Thanks," Evie beams and hands the dollar over to the witch before plucking the pencil from the counter and exiting the store. Looks like it's time to pay Davina and grandma a little visit…

~x~

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this story! I'm glad you haven't given up on me (or Evie) :) sorry the chapters are noticeably shorter than TBF, I promise they'll get longer after my exams. I finish in four weeks! Please let me know what you think in a review if you have or if you haven't already, I'm still undecided as to whether or not the story is as good or not & your opinions will help! x_**


End file.
